missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Ambrose
|alias = Ethan Hunt (disguise) Dmitri (disguise as Hunt) |affiliation = Impossible Mission Force (formerly) |profession = Agent / Computer Specialist |rank = Agent |sigothers = Nyah Nordoff-Hall (ex-lover) |actor = Dougray Scott Tom Cruise (face mask) |firstseen = Mission: Impossible II |lastseen = Mission: Impossible II}} Sean Ambrose is a former IMF agent and he is the main antagonist in 2000 film Mission: Impossible II. Biography Sean Ambrose was presumably born in the United Kingdom as stated by his nationality. Later in his life, he joined the Impossible Mission Force as a computer specialist. During his IMF career, Swanbeck replaced Ethan Hunt with Ambrose to face-double Hunt on field missions when the latter could not be found. This situation causes Ambrose to use an Ethan Hunt latex mask as his disguise in 2000. Around 2000, Ambrose became interested with Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich's virus, Chimera, and he wanted to sell its cure, Bellerophon, to the highest bidder. Eventually, he left the IMF and began to form his own group, with Hugh Stamp as his right-hand man. Six months prior, Ambrose was in a relationship with a British professional thief, Nyah, and it became close and sexual.Ambrose with Nyah at his home, giving her his dress for her. The relationship ended, as Hugh stated she that "didn't gag for it" six months ago. Swanbeck also notes that Ambrose has missed her, wanting her back ever since. Mission: Impossible II Ambrose has disguised himself as Ethan Hunt to board the plane as "Dmitri" (Hunt's alias with Dr. Nekhorivch when he saved his life) with the doctor. In the middle of the flight, he reveals to the doctor that he is not Dmitri and kills him by breaking his neck. Ambrose takes his red-colored bag containing the package and dives out with three of his men; Hugh, Ulrich and Wallis, just as the plane crashes in the Rockies. Returning to Sydney, he helps Nyah to be released from prison (a ruse planned by Hunt and his team to get information on Ambrose) and returns her to his location. After having a hour with Hall, Hugh becomes wary of her returning, as Ambrose uses his cigar cutter to cut his little finger. At a horse race event, Ambrose has a business meeting with John C. McCloy, where Hunt and his team collect information on Biocyte Pharmaceuticals. Questioning the events, he disguises himself as Hunt again and speaks with Nyah, who reveals herself to be Hunt's lover and tells her to listen to what ever Ambrose says. As she leaves, Ambrose takes off his mask angered, as Hugh tells him that Hunt interrogated McCloy while disguising as the doctor. Knowing he will go to the Biocyte head office, he and his men wait for Hunt to collect the virus and attack him there with Nyah as hostage. Telling Hunt he has her hostage, he orders her to get the last Chimera sample, but she injects herself with it. Knowing he will not kill her for the money, Hunt saves Nyah and attacks, but leaves her alive and escapes. Ambrose makes Nyah go off in Sydney to die and release the virus as he goes to the Biocyte island complex with his men. Meanwhile, Hunt attacks the complex and he uses a Hugh latex mask to disguise himself after Hugh was knocked out by the explosion from Hunt's grenade during the stand-off. Then, "Hugh" takes "Hunt" to Ambrose, whom he promptly tortures and kills. Seeing the patched up finger where he cut Hugh, he screams in horror when unmasking Hugh. Ambrose, Wallis, Ulrich and their operatives engage in pursuit of Hunt that result in the beginning of a long fist battle between Hunt and Ambrose. They take on in hand to hand combat, with Hunt gaining the upper hand on Ambrose. Then, he grabs a Beretta 92FS and cackles towards Hunt, telling him that he should have killed before the latter grabs a USP Compact to kill Ambrose. Personality Sean Ambrose was a man who determined himself to become rich by selling the Chimera virus. Though he thinks he is caring, he is quick to aggression and showed himself to be possessive and arrogant. Examples are when he refused to listen to Hugh's warning of Nyah's return or pointing his gun at McCloy when he questioned him while torturing Hugh (disguised as Hunt). Despite his flaws, Ambrose was extremely intelligent and calculating, planning a plane assault with his men, and gaining Nyah's information while disguising as Hunt. He was also suave and somewhat caring for his allies, notably Nyah. When she returned, he showed himself to be happy and joyful with her at the horse race. Despite his care for her, he implies his usage of sex to Hugh before while using the cigar cutter. When he killed Hugh, he appeared to be horrified by his actions, showing he cared for him somewhat. That being said, he could turn on others, showing ruthlessness if needed. Notably when Nyah injected herself with Chimera, he called her a "bitch" in frustration, but did not kill her because she had £37,000,000 worth in her. When McCloy became disturbed by his violent act of shooting Hunt tortuously, he pointed his gun at the former. And when Hugh questioned him on Nyah's return, he use his cigar cutter on him. Ambrose was also a man of enjoyment and riches, wearing expensive clothing and gambling at horse racing. He strongly enjoyed Cuban cigars. Equipment *'Sphinx AT 2000': Ambrose's signature sidearm throughout the film. *'Heckler & Koch USP Compact': Ambrose's secondary sidearm as shown when it was dropped on the beach where Hunt and Ambrose had a final showdown. As Ambrose attempts to shoot Hunt with his own Beretta 92FS, the latter finds Ambrose's own backup sidearm and uses it to shoot Ambrose three times and killed him for good. *'Beretta 92FS': Hunt's signature sidearm for the film, Ambrose uses a 92FS to shoot Hunt before his own death. Abilities Ambrose showed himself to be an expert computer specialist and spy, having used the face mask of Ethan Hunt multiple times before and during the movie. In addition, he was skilled in hand-to hand combat, keeping up with Hunt in their second and final showdown. Trivia *Ambrose is the first main antagonist to be killed by Hunt directly, as Owen Davian is the second. **As Jim Phelps was crushed by Krieger's helicopter caused by Hunt using explosive chewing gum. **As Kurt Hendricks jumped to his death with the nuclear launch device to stop Hunt. **As Solomon Lane was captured and incarcerated. *Though Ambrose is the only antagonist killed by a fireman and not indirect like Phelps. *Ambrose's portrayer Dougray Scott is the first English actor to portray a villain, as Sean Harris (Lane's portrayer) as the second. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Sean Ambrose Category:Killed by Ethan Hunt Category:2000 deaths Category:Antagonists Category:IMF agents Category:British Category:Males